


Since I've been loving you

by PriNc3C0mpleX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oikawa being a clumsy but kind bitch, Sad and Sweet, Song Lyrics, Songfic, This is poorly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriNc3C0mpleX/pseuds/PriNc3C0mpleX
Summary: Iwaizumi is worried for Oikawa because he's beings getting in so much trouble lately. Oikawa gives him even more the reason but breaking his arm, in a a sweet way.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Since I've been loving you

**Author's Note:**

> SONG FIC PART 1
> 
> SONG: Since I've Been Loving you, Led Zeppelin
> 
> LYRICS: "Baby since I've been loving, I'm about to loose my worried mind"

Iwaizumi was close to convinced that Oikawa had been doing things to make him shake with worry. It was every other day that Oikawa had gotten hurt, in some kind of trouble or hospitalized for many reasons, even more than being injured. Iwaizumi was this close to a heartattack, for sure. 

With a deep sigh Iwaizumi stripped his damp, sweaty shirt off. He folded it up and stuffed it into his black duffle bag. Then be put on a different black shirt. Then did the same with his shorts. "What's got you all huffy puffy?" Matsu asked as he did the same thing as Iwaizumi had. Packing up his clothes readily, to leave the gym. "I'm worried about Oikawa." Iwaizumi said. Makki had started laughing as he walked out to Matsu and dropped all his weight into his boyfriend chest. Matsu wrapped his arms around the limp human in his arms. "Why's that?" Matsu asked. "Because hes a dumbass workaholic who doesn't care about his health even though he's the most self-centered person I know." Iwaizumi deadpanned, talking quite loudly so that Oikawa would hear him from across the room. "I can't tell if you're being sweet or not." Oikawa chortled. He grabbed his bookbag and walked over to Iwaizumi. "One shift after school. I'm not a workaholic." Oikawa assured. "I'll be fine, oomi zumi." Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi's cheeks and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Iwaizumi pulled his boy closer by placing a firm arm around his back, pulling him closer by his waist. They parted for air and Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa forehead. "You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" Oikawa shook his head yes. "I'm independent, now." Oikawa looked like he was gonna be sick, "I can take a public bus like any other person." Iwaizumi chuckled, frankly, it was music to Oikawa's ears. 

—

If only Oikawa had taken that ride from Iwaizumi he wouldn't be in the situation he is now. It started off fine. He had a nice conversation with some old lady at the bus stop and he gave a homeless man 10,000¥, who was very happy that he could get a cheap hotel room to stay in for the night. He thanked Oikawa profusely, who simply welcomed him happily. Then he had to get on the actual bus, to his pleasure, it wasn't crowded and there were complimentary disinfectant wipes. Oikawa took one and wiped off the handle where he would stand holding it. He wasn't a germaphobe but he wasn't about to get sick from someone else's germs. There was a pretty lady sitting in the seat that was infront of where he stood, she was with child and her baby was being fussy. She apologized to Oikawa for the inconveniences. Despite Oikawa wanting to throw the annoying baby at the wall he said it was all good then proceeded to make silly faces at the baby until it calmed down. "You're very pretty miss." Oikawa complimented genuinely. The lady smiled, "Thank you, young man." 

The bus came to a sudden halt. The passengers swayed sideways and forward. The lady in front of Oikawa happened to be one that was forced sideways, Oikawa quickly held out his arm by the metal side of the bus so that the lady's head would hit his arm and not bump into the side. The woman was quick to hold tightly to her baby, making sure he wasn't hurt. She thanked Oikawa after making sure his arm wasn't hurt badly. It hurt like a motherfucker but Oikawa didn't want to say anything. 

— 

"How in the hell did you break your arm riding a bus?" Iwaizumi asked, slightly hysterical. "Are you mad?" Oikawa asked? Looking down at the cast on his arm. Iwaizumi sighed. "Baby, since I've been loving you," Iwaizumi started, "I'm about to lose my worried mind." He whispered, then connected their foreheads together, lovingly staring into Oikawa's eyes. 

Oikawa had, if at all possible, fallen deeper in love with the black haired male before him. Iwaizumi couldn't tell but the look on Oikawa's face but, those words meant the world to him. It was the kind of thing mother's would put over picture of their children and frame it. Iwaizumi meant the absolute world to Oikawa and Oikawa, Iwaizumi. 


End file.
